


My Achievement

by huxfiles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxfiles/pseuds/huxfiles
Summary: After the destruction of Jedha City, Krennic leaves angry and betrayed. Tarkin isn't far behind him.





	My Achievement

“We stand here amidst my achievement, not yours.”

The words rang in the back of the Director’s head as he stormed out of the observation deck. He could feel the smirk in the Grand Moff’s gaze behind him, even as the doors slid closed. That sly, cunning, deceitful man. It had been ages since he had been this angry. Perhaps it had been when Erso vanished, but he couldn’t quite remember. He was too angry to really think straight. 

The Emperor would congratulate Tarkin from now on when cities and planets were destroyed, putting Krennic in the shadows, only remembered for his mistakes and failures. He always wanted to be remembered for his deeds; it was what had driven him to get as far as he had. But to be remembered for a traitor that he couldn’t even name? That was not what he had worked so hard on. 

He’d get this traitor situation taken care of for Tarkin, but somehow, he wasn’t sure if he’d even get the weapon back under his control. With Wilhuff Tarkin, you could never be quite sure. 

He stepped into his office, unclipping his cloak and tossing it onto the chair of his desk lazily. Orson stood in front of the sink before turning it on, splashing the ice cold water onto his face before turning it off and looking at himself in the mirror, the rage still prevalent on every inch of his face. The water ran down it, but he couldn’t bring himself to dry his face off - he always had a flair for the dramatics, even when he was alone. 

The office doors slid open; Krennic’s head turned towards the noise, expecting it to be an officer. However, when he didn’t hear a “Director Krennic?” or “Sir?”, he knew who it was. He gripped the sides of the sink tightly. What was he here for? To gloat? No, he knew what he was here for; Tarkin usually didn’t appear for any other reason. It was either to ask him how the Death Star was fairing or to fuck in the privacy of his office, or sometimes Tarkin’s. It made it easy for Krennic to know what to expect when it was one of two options.

After a few moments of silence, he finally picked up the fluffy white hand towel, drying off his face. He stood up straight and brushed himself off, not wanting to look like too much of a mess in front of Tarkin, as if it really mattered. He was sure by the end of the next ten minutes, he’d look like a complete mess. When he stepped out, Krennic saw Tarkin sitting in his chair, the white cloak now draped over the chair neatly. The older man’s head turned upwards at the entrance, the smirk displayed proudly on his thin face. 

That was when Krennic lost it - he rushed forward, drawing his right fist back. When he got close enough, he tried to swing into his cheek, but Tarkin only dodged it with ease. Krennic hadn’t known what to expect, but he wasn’t extremely surprised when his arm was twisted behind his back and his torso was shoved into the metal desk. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like no tomorrow, though. Orson grunted out in pain, closing his eyes and biting his lip to somehow make the pain go away.

“Careful, Director, I could have you demoted for that, but I have other plans,” Tarkin said lowly, leaning down into the man’s ear. 

Krennic usually enjoyed this talk, but his arm hurt. This man was more corpse than he was human - how he was still so strong was a mystery to him. He rested his head down as best he could. “You planning on keeping me like this the whole time?” he sputtered out. 

Silence. Krennic rolled his eyes before speaking. “Do you planning on keeping me pinned like this the whole time, sir?”

“Not unless you enjoy it,” Tarkin said, which sounded… too nice for Krennic’s liking. 

“I don’t, sir.”

As much as he was acting disinterested, there was an erection forming in his pants. The pain was harsh, sure, and if Tarkin twisted his arm anymore, he was certain it would break, but his member always seemed to enjoy this. 

Tarkin had obviously noticed it, but only hummed and let him go. “Don’t move.” He pulled Krennic’s pants down, his boxers shortly after, leaving his pale ass out in the open. The feeling, to Krennic, was not one he enjoyed immediately, but it became comfortable, right until that was a hard smack on it. 

He let out a cry, biting his lip as he turned his head back to see what the hell had just hit him. It was… it was a report that Krennic had gotten earlier that day. Of course Tarkin didn’t use his hand, he never made it that personal, did he? The rolled up paper then went for a second hit. It felt just as hard as the first one; Tarkin usually used riding crops or other items, but somehow he still made paper hurt like hell. 

This went on until Krennic was almost sobbing into his desk, his erection prominent but left untouched. It stopped with the report carefully put back into place. 

“Don’t try assaulting me again, Director. I’ll make it much, much worse. Are we clear?”

Despite Tarkin’s tone, Krennic could still feel that that smirk was plastered onto his face. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, sit on the chair and get a hold of yourself, Krennic.”

Oh, that was rich, Krennic thought as he carefully sat down on the leather chair. His ass still stung, and the cold leather helped for a short moment, but soon it became awkward and uncomfortable to stay sitting. He looked at his erection then at Tarkin, who raised both eyebrows at him before looking down at his groin. Krennic had noticed the erection in Tarkin’s pants, but it was going to be one of these times where Krennic didn’t get near Tarkin. 

He sighed and wrapped a hand around his cock, beginning to pump it; his groans grew louder until he finally climaxed. The Director leaned into his seat, closing his eyes. He opened them when he heard the doors slide shut, Tarkin gone as soon as he appeared. 

\-- 

As Krennic sat in his shuttle, he stared blankly into the floor, his brain focused on Tarkin. The anger was still there, but it was no longer hot like it had been. If there was one thing Grand Moff Tarkin knew how to do, it was how to calm Krennic down, even for a short time.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This was my first published/finished fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it was kinda short. I usually write original stuff and roleplay, so this was a first!
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions or comments, please let me know!


End file.
